Electrical connectors are known for termination to a plurality of electrical cables and matable to complementary connectors at an input/output port of an electronic apparatus such as test equipment. Each such cable connector must provide a strain relief so that strain applied to the connector by the cables reacts to the connector housing to protect the terminations of terminals to the conductors of the cables, and various clamping mechanisms have been utilized in electrical connectors by strain relief sections of the connector housing generally compressing the insulative jackets of the cables at the connector's cable exit.
In arrangements where shielded signal lines are to be connected to the electronics of an apparatus, it has been conventional to utilize coaxial cables and to provide separate connections by way of respective single-cable electrical connectors mounted at separate panel cutouts of the apparatus. It is desired to provide a single connector for a plurality of such shielded signal lines.
It is desired to provide a strain relief for such a connector that establishes a ground connection of a ground terminal at the connector mating interface, with the shielding braids of a plurality of cables, when shielded cables are utilized to provide protected signal paths.
It is further desired to provide such a strain relief in a connector that is capable of being disassembled to permit removal and replacement of one or more such shielded cables, and then reassembled.